They spurn the holiday spirit in their usual way
by luvsanime02
Summary: Hermione and Fleur celebrate the holiday their own way.


**Disclaimer:** HP and its characters belong to Rowling, not me. No profit is being made off of this fic.

 **AN:** Rated M for steamy and unrepentant smut.

########

 **They spurn the holiday spirit in their usual way** by luvsanime02

########

They spurn the traditional holiday spirit in their usual way.

The bowl of freshly-cut strawberries in their fridge is their only token to the day's significance. These red and flavourful berries have been their snack of the day, both of them opening the fridge whenever they happen to walk by and plucking up a handful before going on their way, munching happily.

By nightfall, the bowl is almost empty, and the last few tasty pieces are eaten slowly off of each other's fingertips. Lips wet and pink close gently and suck softly, chasing the last bits of flavour with quick swipes of moist tongues. This activity rapidly devolves into smiling kisses, just as soft at first, mere brushes of their lips, but slowly they turn more pressing and urgent. Hands find their way into each other's hair and run slowly down slim necks, and then even further, lightly over breasts and sides.

The cat is ejected from the bedroom tonight, neither of them feeling guilty as they take turns undressing each other, their hands working swiftly now to divest each other of shirts, bras, one pair of jeans, one skirt, their underwear.

Naked, their hands continue exploring, now without impediment, one running over supple skin to pinch a nipple, another smoothing down an arching back, long nails pressing just deeply enough into skin to leave white lines, but never drawing blood. They fall onto the bed together, and playfully roll around before settling.

The younger woman now on top impatiently tosses her hair over her shoulders so that she can appreciate the view beneath her better, bats lightly at the hands fondling her breasts, and reaches over into one of their bedside drawers to pull out the silk scarves. The happy sigh that reaches her ears causes her own lips to tilt upwards, and she enjoys the anticipation in the beautiful blue eyes that belong to the woman beneath her as she expertly ties delicate wrists to the headboard, securing them firmly.

Parted lips beg her for another kiss, so she obliges, letting her lover's wickedly talented tongue play with her own for a moment before she sits back and does some of her own fondling. Full and perky breasts with light pink nipples are pinched and rubbed, until she knows from the squirming hips under hers how wet the other woman is becoming.

Briefly, she considers more fondling, but no. Though she could handily bring them both to many orgasms, and still might later, right now she wants more than just this. So she leans over again, making sure to brush herself against the lovely body beneath her, and deftly extracts the double strap-on and lube from the same drawer as the scarves, listening as both their breaths begin to deepen, knowing intimately that the quiet won't last for much longer.

Watching as those long legs beneath her are eagerly spread wide, she smears some of the lube over two fingers and takes the opportunity to circle the clit being presented to her several times, before her fingers finally venture further down and are encased in moist heat. She pumps them slowly, adding a little stretch after a minute, and feels the snug walls around her loosening slightly, the muscles relaxing.

Almost reluctantly, loving the moans her actions are eliciting and how hearing them makes own breaths start coming faster, she slips her fingers back out and then brings them to her own opening, making sure to lean back on her knees and spread her own legs apart to give a show that she knows is appreciated and watched hungrily.

Still, she only allows herself a few thrusts before she turns her attention to lubing up the dildo. There's no question of her own readiness, and she can't help but let out a groan of satisfaction as she hooks the straps around her waist and inserts her own end inside. Savouring the feel for a moment, she then crawls back up between those lovely legs and smoothes her hands over soft inner thighs.

She lets the tenderness of the moment last another second, and then she is reaching down to firmly squeeze the ass below her and use her new handhold to pull up, digging her nails in with just enough force to leave marks, before she then pushes the other end of the dildo into her lover.

A breathless cry is her reward, and she pulls back a few desperate inches before jerking her hips forward again, her movements swift. She's overcome by the cries urging her on, the legs wrapped tightly around her waist, and the breasts taunting her so close by that she just has to stretch her neck until she can press lips and tongue to them, causing a dark flush to spread rapidly in response over usually pale skin.

Her rhythm forces an aching burn to build inside of her as well, until wetness is dripping down her legs and her body is pulsing. Her hands are still occupied by their firm grip, and she purposely digs her nails just slightly deeper in order to hear another ecstatic wail, knowing that it will be ages now before the marks will disappear. In response to the loving whispers urging her on, she leans forward even more to suck gently on one of the nipples being presented to her, nibbling softly, and then just a little bit harder.

Her knees are burning, and they'll hurt for days, but it's so worth the pain when she looks down into the pleading face beneath hers, the wrists twisting ineffectually, encased in silk. She can barely contain herself at the image, trying to hold out just a little bit longer, forcing her hips to snap forward even faster and her trembling thighs to hold her upright. The breathless moans below her become one long, low sound that causes her toes to curl, and she knows they're both nearly there. She leans back and removes one of her hands from its hold to find her lover's swollen clit, rubbing it repeatedly between two of her fingers.

At the sudden spike of pleasure, the body beneath her shudders in ecstasy, her back arching deeply enough to cause both of them to rise upward a few inches, her hands scrabbling uselessly for some purchase to hold onto.

She is lovely, flushed pink everywhere from her release, and then she relaxes back onto the bed with a sated grin.

After catching her breath, the woman still on top leans back even further and gently pulls the dildo out of her lover. It is then her clit that she rubs fiercely while she rocks her hips, and before too long she is the one calling out her release, her head thrown back in pleasure, her eyes slipping shut in bliss.

When she finally comes back to her senses, she fully extracts and unhooks the toy, and shares a satisfied look with her lover. She moves languidly upwards to untie those slender wrists, kissing each one of them softly when the silk parts from skin. Too tired to move further or clean up, they simply lay there together, intertwined, listening to each other's heartbeats slow down into the familiar rhythm of rest. Hands brush lazily against cooling skin and run through slightly damp hair. Nestled in their blankets and pillows, they both fall soundly asleep, content.

They spurn the holiday spirit in their usual way.


End file.
